Phoenix Sun
by Wanderstar
Summary: After the disappearance of Fairy Tail a new guild is formed called Phoenix Sun. Follow the members of this guild as they have their own adventures and missions, make new friends... and enemies. Will this guild ever be recognized? TAKING OC SUBMISSIONS!
1. The Beginning

**OKay this is my Fairy Tail fic so I hope I'm not a disappointment. This is about a guild called Phoenix Sun that formed after Fairy Tail disappears on Tenrou. It's an SYOC so OC submission thing is at the bottom, I already have a few OC's. I have another other guild you can submit Oc's into called Wolf Moon. I hope you like, reviews and advice are appreciated!**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

In the small city Cresswell in a rather large stone and wood building with a sign announcing "Phoenix Sun" are four people, two of which are sitting at a bar. Behind the bar counter, cleaning glasses is a young woman about 26, with pale green hair and kind grey eyes, she wore a yellow sundress with a green bow. Across from her sits a younger woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing a kimono with a short skirt. The top part was white with red flowers at the ends of her kimono sleeves while black sleeves extended further down. She wore a deep red skirt and black stockings with red-brown boots. She had a scarf the same color of her skirt with brighter red flowers, a light gold scale hung from a necklace around her neck. A light gray exceed with bright green eyes, orange shirt with dark blue vest and green tie sat in the stool next to her. The girl herself was speaking cheerfully to a boy with shaggy black hair and sharp golden eyes. He had a single golden hoop in one ear and wore an outfit that consisted of a black dress shirt with tails that extended down in the front and black, he wore fitted black pants and shoes. He also wore a single black glove and a black cross. Some of the buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and exposed part of his own guild mark. The top part of some sort of bird with its wings raised and the sun in the background. The boy himself was nodding absentmindedly, his thought's elsewhere. Realizing this the girl turned to the woman.

"So Tryst where is everyone else?" she asked. Tryst who had finished cleaning the glasses and was now gathering sheets of paper turned to the girl.

"I believe Hisoke and Brooks went on a job recruiting, Nakoma accompanied to keep them organized. You know how those boy's like to fight Iris. And I think Sina and Sora went with Master Kengo to the Magic Council to submit out guild papers." Tryst smiled cheerfully.

"Maybe we should go out recruiting too, it's boring being the only people here..." Iris complained slamming herself down on the counter.

"You know we could have been doing that the entire time..." the boy put in.

"Yeah, but someone wanted to take a 'break'." came the muffled retort

"You agreed to come back with me!" he argued.

"It's not like you would listen to me anyway Zero." The two continued to bicker until Tryst suddenly slammed the papers she'd been gathering in front of them.

"If you two are done with your bickering, please put these up around town. I would REALLY appreciate your help." Tryst said a slightly menacing look in her eyes.

"Right away!"

**Okay how was that for the beginning, not to bad I hope. Anyway I will repeat, reviews and advice are greatly appreciated. Before I put up the OC form I will just put up the current guild members and their magic.**

**Master** Master KengoHayuki- Holy Fire magic

**Members:**

Zero Erebus- Shadow magic and other forms of magic, s-class and ace of Phoenix Sun

Irisviel Grace- Light Dragon Slayer (Exceed: Ishkur)

Tryst Shields- Stone make magic

Brooks Calder- Water magic and some ice-make

Hisoke Souza- Crash and Disassembly magic

Nakoma Kaine- Spirit Mage, s-class

Sora Metria- Takeover magic, s-class

Sina Labrynthe- requip

**Okay now for the OC form, just to remind you I have two other guilds Vixen Heart and Wolf Moon both of these guilds are legal. Also please submit some villains too! Thanks! **

**Name:**

**Nickname(optional):**

**Gender:**

**Age(keep it at 12-45):**

**Guild:**

**Appearance(please be detailed):**

**Clothing(regular, formal, swimwear):**

**Level(regular mage, s-class, wizard saint): **Also include if they will be taking s-class exams anytime soon

**Magic(limit to at least two or three different types):**

**Spells(As much as you like but keep detailed and list level of power):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Guild Mark(color and location):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Relationships(future romance or team members):**

**Extra:**

**If you are dragon slayer please include Exceed information**

**I'll warn you now that I won't take lots of slayers. As for how many characters I take, I want at least fifteen characters for each guild though if it moves me, I will take more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I was so excited when I got some OC's so thank you to: The Baz, RansomNote, Guest, Condor-K, Barret M107, Kintoki Kin, La Luna Light, Phoenix-shadow11, ThePrinceOfLight, APHLync13, and my two besties! Thank you so much! So now, enough with all the gushing and exclamation points. I am going to be introducing some new OC's so just notify me if you like/don't like the way I portray them. I wrote this when I was uber tired so please forgive my mistakes.

A young woman with auburn hair tied into a ponytail, dressed in a blue silk tank top with black combat pants and leather combat boots, sits at a table in front of a small cafe. A golden gloved hand wrapped around a cup. She observed silently as three people, two boys and one girl rounded a corner. One of them was a boy with longish blue hair and turquoise eyes with a black swirling tattoo underneath his left eye. He wore a dark blue shirt. He wore loose black pants, tucked into black boots. He was bickering with a boy that had scruffy yellow-orange hair and orange eyes. He wore a green shirt underneath a white and gold vest with loose combat black pants tucked into black boots. Behind him was a stoic looking girl with long white hair and amethyst eyes. Her skin was so pale it was almost white. A black beauty mark lay underneath her left eye. The blue-purple cloak she wore was moved back as she raised her arms and smacked the boys upside the head, which revealed a purple no sleeve blouse with a skirt the same color as her blouse that ran to just above her knees, there was a small darker purple frill underneath. She had on white stockings and white boots with purple straps. A brown bag was on her shoulder.

The blue haired boy rubbed the back of his head and glared at the girl.

"Hey! What did I do Nakoma?" he hissed loudly.

She crossed her arms and gave the boys a stern look "We came here to put up signs and recruit people into Phoenix Sun. Not to fool around and bicker."

"Awwww, but I'd rather be practicing my magic for when we do that competition thing at the festival!" The yellow haired boy complained. Hisoke the only reason you want to be in the competition is because the Wolf Moon guild volunteered to help with competition."

"That and Akiha beat him into the ground." The other boy added smugly.

"Well let's have you fight against him Brooks, lets see how smug you are then!" Hisoke shot back.

Nakoma sighed and rummaged in the bag she had around her shoulder. Finally she pulled out some papers and placed them in the two boys hands.

"I'll see you later." She began to walk away.

"Wait where are your papers!?" Hisoke asked.

"I don't have any."

"Why? You're supposed be helping us!" Brooks asked.

Nakoma turned back to them with narrowed eyes "Because I was the only one who bothered to put up signs and such in the last five towns we visited. The only thing you two did is destroy a couple shops. I think I deserve a small break." The two boys backed away quickly with nervous looks on their faces. Nakoma sighed and surveyed the area and quickly met the young womans eyes.

She quickly looked away and down at the cup in her hands. A shadow passed in front of her and she looked up hesitantly into the stoic eyes of the girl the two boys called, Nakoma.

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked and the woman shook her head. "Very well then, can I ask what your name is?"

"It's Mckenna Gallion."

"Okay then Mckenna Gallion, there is to be a festival at Cresswell City. They're hosting a competition for those who may want to join the guild Phoenix Sun. I'm Nakoma by the way."

Mckenna looked at the poster in her hands then up again to ask "I know I heard you guys earlier. Can I ask-" there was a loud crash and Nakoma sighed and smiled softly at her.

"I'll see you at the competition?"

Mckenna nodded her head "I just want to know why there's a reward promising 100,000 Jewel to anyone who joins."

Nakoma sighed and smiled fakely "Ignore that, it must have been a mistake." She turned away with a wave of her hand. "I got to go before those boys get into more trouble. See you at the festival!"

'What a long day' Reiya Kosaki thought as she slumped onto her hotel bed and staring idly at the poster she held loosely in her hand. It advertised the coming of a big festival, where also the local guild was hosting a competition to get members. Apparently there was a 100,000 Jewel reward for whoever joined. Rei briefly contemplated crumpling the paper up and throwing it away. She'd much rather be out looking for her brother. Then again she needed the money, leaving her mom's house and traveling had certainly cost her, but she hated the idea of asking for help especially from her mother and stepfather.

When she was only eleven years old her mother and father divorced. She went one way with her mother and her twin brother the other with her father, she never saw them again. They lived alone until her mother fell in love again, settled in Cresswell and had a new family. Her stepfather Joseph was divorcee as well and when her mother married him he brought along three younger brothers that caused her a lot of trouble in the past. Needless to say, she resented them.

She pushed the negative thoughts away and went back to examining the poster. "Phoenix Sun huh, sounds interesting enough. I need the money anyway." she let the poster drop to the floor and promptly fell asleep.

A young man with long and wild dark grey hair and silver eyes, dressed in a white dress shirt, black jacket, fitted black pants and combat boots steps of the train in Cresswell City Station. A younger man stumbles out beside him, weighed down with bags.

"Couldn't you have helped me with the bags Hail?" the young man asks, dropping the bags to the floor and sighing. The man light brown hair and green eyes framed by glasses. He wore a light gray dress shirt, black pants and shoes. He wore a silver necklace around his neck.

"... Nope."

"But why not?"

"I didn't want too."

The young man huffed and crossed his arms. "So what are we doing here anyway? You never told me why we're here."

"Jayden, we're here to join a guild..."

So you like? Sorry it's kinda short but I hope it was good! Please submit more Oc's for Phoenix Sun and Wolf Moon(especially).

Thank You!


End file.
